Beauty of the damned
by Mixkidhippie420
Summary: Rin is forced to remember the past of her family's death, and it is not exactly how she remember it happening. She is faced to deal with the faite of both daemon and human. Threw loyalty, understanding, love will she be able to save the sands of time.
1. Prologue

(Rin is 12 in this seen)

"Rin-chan! It's time for ye to eat" Lady Kade yelled from her modest shelter. Rin ears perked up as her stomach growled to the thought of granny Kade famous stew. Venison smothered in thick brown gravy, seasoned with herbs and spices and thickened with carrots, celery and whole tomatoes. Rin looked from the laundry that she was finishing hanging making sure that her silks and cottons was properly in view of her hut. She learned quickly that a human weren't too different from herself when it came to thieving. Although she never understood why they was steal such tedious things as Silk yukata', it was always easier to forge for game and fowl rather than steal material items. Dismissing the though she patted her chore yukata it being similar to her previous yukata cream and orange checkered patterned endowed with emerald bubbles. She looked to the sun set the colors of magenta, orange, yellow and red looked beautiful as she turned from the glow of the sun she paused a step she swore that she saw a small thing that resembled Jaken standing next to her shrugging off the thought she raced to the small shelter. "Ye have been more distracted more than normal today in your chores young lady, dose something trouble ye?" Kade asked as she served the stew with a serving of rice in a bamboo bowl. "Thank you for the food!" Rin exclaimed as she thought about it more "I feel as though I forgot something, something very important… Ah, well it must not be that important if I can't remember" biting into the stew she savored how the warm broth slid down her mouth, she savored how Kade's secret to textures of the stew blended together. "Tomorrow is the start hinamatsuri child are ye excited?" Kade stated, Rin tiled her head not understanding what her elder meant. "Hina- what?" Rin stated and she took another bite of her stew half paying attention to what the elder spoke of. "Hinamatsuri is a Doll festival, is a special day to pray for the growth and happiness of young girls. Ye should where something pink" Kade stated. "So why pink?" Rin asked curios she never had one, but seen may village girls with dolls. "Well, Hinamatsuri is also called "Momo no sekku" Peach Festival, so there sweets will be involved as well" Getting up from her knees she walked from the fire pit to her room. Tilting her head Rin looked to where Kade walked to "Kade-sama, do you think Sesshomaru-sama will be attending?" Kade walked back sighing and endowed with a small wooden box "Daemon's have no place at human evets such as this child, I'd be surprised that he'd show. But in any rate I want to give this to ye. It was a bargain at the market." She finished sitting close to the girl. Grinning happily Rin finished the remains of her stew and wiped her hands on her yukata. Taking the box from the old frail hands of her mentor she opened it. It was held a powered white doll with bright blue eyes and blond locks that reached her feet she was endowed in a scarlet reds, oranges and yellow itsutsu-ginu kuchiki Rin got an eerie feeling that made her stomach turn slightly but dismissed it. "Kade-sama its beautiful, I will name her YuYa- chan!" Rin embrased the Old priestess with delight and doll in hand "Thank you so much, I don't deserve such lovely presents" Rin mumbled with in the folds of the priestess chihaya. "It is nothing young one. Now off to bed with ye" she finished. Rin nodded and giggled her way to her small room. Rin circled in her room with YuYa in hand, She loved her village that Sesshomaru left her in, though she was sad that should could no longer explore the world with her Lord. Plopping on her mat she thought about the excitements of tomorrow to bring and with a final yawn she was asleep.

'Dream'

'Rin… Rin…' the deep velvet voice echoed through the young petite brown haired girl. Everything was black as if her eyes were sown down shut. 'Open, please open' she pleaded with herself. 'Rin… Rin… Rin…' a smoother lavender voice echoed. 'Mother? I must see if it's you!' she cried forcing the lids open, knowingly that she would regret what she saw. For this is what always woke her from this dream… 'No!' she thought with a stern force. 'I will remember what happened!' Ripping the invisible force that kept her brown orbs shut. Gasping from the seen around her, blood splattered from under her small feet. She finally saw the faces of loved one she thought faded from her memories since her first death. Red eyes watched into her brown ones, as blood caked to his face that blended with red locks that fell to the floor. Rin knew he didn't have time, "Rin, my daughter, you will live… live with me within you…" he chuckled as ambers of the house fell around him. "When you remember this you will awaken to fulfill my dying birthright of this forsaken world" The man who knelt before her, looked into her eyes "you may not be ready… but life is cruel and you are to innocent like your mother…" his voice choked as though rendering his grin only faltering "now, love, repeat these words." Rin, unable to understand what has been unfolded, nor could she remember what brought this seemingly resilient man to fall. Before she could anticipate what was happening she snapped back to attention when he placed his index and middle finger in-between her brows. As his mouth moved her mouth mirrored the words "Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu - the sound of awakening" with one last wavering smile "you heard the sound of it too… didn't you Rin?" As those words echoed he fell to her lap… Rin felt herself burning, she looked around to find that she hasn't woke, but the burning emitted from her and not from the touch of the flames. Grasping her stomach she felt herself to crumble over the corps of her father… "What? What is happening to me?" The familiar smell of sulfur flooded her nostrils 'What?' The once burning hut was now ash no flames but it was replaced by smoke of ashes that floated around her like Sakura petals. There was no land though it was all ash the only thing left was the bloodied body of her father. "Rin… Rin..." the lavender voice echoed "mother" struggling she turned. To find the essence of a blue eyed beauty. Her blond hair pulled into a half ponytail that cascaded waves of blond locks to her feet she wore scarlet itsutsu-ginu kuchiki that fanned around her bare feet, her hands bore Crystal that glowed lavender and silver blue the burning calmed in sight of it. "My dear love… forgive us for bearing this burden on you." She walked to her as she said these words "burden?" She echoed. Her mother knelt beside her and the lifeless body of her father. "Yes, dear love, your fate has been sealed long before your father and I could remember" as she said this she placed her hand on crown of her father head. As her mother rubbed her slender fingers threw his read locks, he began to evaporate into red balls of energy "you've been damned… you are neither of this world or the next." As her father faded in replacement of his body she found a bow that glowed red. Detailed in white ivy and red rubies. Strung by a silver braid "your mission will reveal itself and you will be tested… and you will be hunted for this." Receiving this message she found her body starting to pulse. "Rin, awake and finish what your father and I wish. Prosper and love do not lose your will and heart." Looking into her blue eyes that seemed to glow with tears. "Yes…" was all that Rin said. Smiling her mother kissed her brow. "Awaken… love"


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the given names in this story such as songs and crossed reference of other series ie. Samurai deeper Kyo)_-_-)(-_-)

Chapter 1: Learning Again.

"God damn it! What the hell happened?" Rin was awaken to gruff hiss in her ear. "Kagome! Take the girl, I'm going to find Rin!" Rin felt her body being shifted to the ground soft grass that consumed her, only to be interrupted by examining hands. Moaning, Rin raised herself to her elbows. Rin's eyes widened by the sight in front of her, building's burning in a fury of villagers trying to put out. She saw Kohaku, gathering small children and bellowing her name. Sango, assisted elders to a safer outskirt of the community, for their lungs sake. Each bearing a gas shield that covered their mouths and noses. Miroku collected those who did not make it. "Kagome-chan, what happened?" She asked before Kagome could scold her for getting up too fast. "A random fire started from Kade's hut that we found you by. I'm sorry do I know you?" kagome brow knitted in confusion. "It's me Rin-chan, why are you looking like that?" Rin, oblivious to her confusion. "Rin-chan as in the Lord Sesshomaru-samas Rin-chan?" Kagome confirmed, confusion interwove into concern. "Yes! Who's other Rin-chan can I be?" Frustrated and confused Rin stood only to waver at her feet, Rin found it harder to walk then normal. Finally examining herself she found what was wrong. She was 'Rin' still. But this was not Rin's body the once 12 year old elfin body morphed; looking to her hand she realized that they were longer and thinner, than she remembered last night. Her arms seemed to have reached farther than normal, her once average chest blossomed over her yukata plumped and ample. Looking farther down she realized the ground was farther down then when she remember. Her once shouldered length straight hair, now reached her ankles in soft wave cascades. "I-Inuyasha!" Kagome started, as though he never left he was by her side. "What is it! Most of the village is put out now, but Rin is still missing" shaking her head, and lifting a finger "R-Rin-chan, is right here" she said faintly. Looking, Inuyasha's golden embers narrowed, and dog ears peaked up. "Is that right eh?" With doubt, crossing his arms into his red yukata, he tilted his nose up and began to stalk around her. Sniffing, coming to a closed circle his eyebrow twitched. "So it seems… Oi! Kohaku! We found her!" Inuyasha's yell bemused. Still studying herself "was my dream…" stopping she felt herself throb again. Looking to the village that was now clouded by black smoke. Ignoring the strange stairs, and mumbling of Inuyasha and kagome. She felt her legs carry to a magnetic force, her feet crunched under a blanket of ash, puffing in small clouds of smoke around her feel leaving residue of ash stains. The meticulous feel of death swollen heavy in the air, cries of women and men as they mourn the death of loved ones, or the sight of destroyed homes. Breathing evenly she followed the pulling of her body, hypnotized by the pull. It looked as though whatever the flame touched it scorched nothing being able to survive it. As she approached the end of the village she found a tree that sat in front that was once was her hut. The white birch Willow stood tall untouched by flames. "I found you under that tree covered in vines" Inuyasha stated as though he's been following her the whole time. Constraining on the trunk of the tree, she found a glow of lavender and silver blue "mother…" she mumbled dismissing Inuyasha's previous statement, she stepped over to the base of the tree, raising her hand she placed her hand over the glowing marking as she did this her hand fell into the base of the trunk. She felt her hand in close around a small globe. Pulling back she found a teardrop that was as smooth at the touch "what..?" The teardrop began to burn red that morphed into a rod that curved into a white birch bow. With a melodramatic sigh of frustration Inuyasha snapped "Oi! If you don't tell us what happened; I'll get that douchebag Lord of yours." finally gaining her bearings. "No! That's not necessary do not waste his time with such tedious things as this. This situation is quite simple." Inuyasha growled at the dismissal. Before he could snapped Kagome interrupted him. "What do you mean Rin?" her voice sounding exasperated with patients. Turning sideways tilting her head up to the sky. "It's simple… I am damned." she said as she gripped the bow.

5 years Later:

The white Willow Birch tree continued to stand out of Rin's hut, it's red and yellow leaves blending into a wave of color due the early chill of the autumn blending nicely with the twelve Japanese oak trees circled around her hut that she planted after her hut and over half of the village burned down. Finishing gazing out the window, Rin began to dress for the day, pulling her thin white Susoyoke underskirt which ended short of the ankles and prevented Rin's feet from becoming tangled with her Hanjuban a wrap-style shirt which ties to the right curve of her hip and is made of a thin white silk material which is slightly see-through and consisted of short sleeves and small armpit vents, it ended at her waist a few inches below where the susoyake starts. Wrapping it around her waist and over shoulders she tied it tight in-between it folds. She returned to her bed to pick up her Hakui the long white cotton kimono-like robe, which ended around her ankles and is was tied into place around Rin's petite curved waist with a length of fabric. Turning she did the same with her red Andon-bakama.

Tugging to the small fire pit that was located by the entrance of her hut she pulled four scoops of water, and with flick with a Flint and iron rock, she started water for tea. Kneeling down she stared out the window, pulling from under the wood by the pit she found her box of essentials. Opening the smooth oak box she found a folded red and gold flower stitched on Sakura pastel pink cloth. Opening it there was a rose gold comb that had red and purple poppies centered with purl. A tenth summers present from Lord Sesshomaru. Picking the bottom length of her hair, it hasn't grown since the fire. "Sesshomaru-sama..." she hasn't seen him since he left the young girl under care of Humans and his half-brother. Lost in her thoughts of what her Lord has been for the last nine years of her life. As she twisted two locks of hair on the left and right of her head. She stared at the Willow tree "I'm sure he's concurred many lands by now." she said aloud absent minded.

Standing with a ear twitch "Inuyasha, would you like a cup of tea?" she said musically "honey, chocolate mint with poppy and clove?" The sliding door slid open a few moments later. Turning around with small wood jars in hand in time to great the half-demon who stood with his hands folded into his scarlet red sashinuki hakama. "Hello, Kagome! How are you children doing" Kagome stood the left of him holding a basket of pastries, and bowls that held miso soup and dumplings. "They are doing well Rin-chan! You know, with how well your hearing is I'd mistaken you for Daemon" she said replied jokingly after waving off comment "I've brought breakfast and lunch!" She said raising the wicker basket. "Daemon my ass! She's just lucky I was being loud." Laughing, Rin knelt down "Damned and Demon are not to different Inuyasha, it's not my fault you sound like your stomping all the time." huffing, into lotus position "yea, yea, just make my Tea" "Inuyasha stop being an idiot." Kagome scolded as she knelt behind Rin "Here let me finish your hair." she said as she pulled top crown part of her hair, except for the two secured twist, into a twin braids that cascade into one solid braid that was centered by the rose gold comb. "There! Absolutely beautiful!" She said gloating over her work. "Thank you Kagome, you've always had beautiful braiding work." Rin complemented, as she handed Inuyasha his Tea, normally Rin wouldn't put poppy in her Tea. But, Inuyasha was half Daemon, and she found poppy seem to sooth the anxiety and stress of daemons, without addiction problems. "Kagome. Dandelion, honey with clove" she said as she places the bag in tea cup.

"You know, I still love your China Lord Sesshomaru-sama insisted I give you" Inuyasha slurred his statement, as he stared at the cast iron tea pot. It was red with Orange, yellow and red koi fish that danced around lout's flower that had matching bronze tea cups. Pulling the cup from the half Daemon "Now, knowing your high. It's our turn." she said as strode to the waist high China cabinet, its smooth dark cherry wood that was a painted in assortment colors of maple leaves, with Japanese Sakura blossom's. Opening it she pulled a wooden bamboo tray that held small clay jar that had been engraved with lilac flowers, its petals painted with a purple gloss. A gift from Kohaku on her human fourteenth summers, he said he carved it himself. Next to the small jar was a silver and maple wood pipe that was about 10 inches long that was engraved with spiral clouds that had a dragons at its base. A beautiful gift Inuyasha gave after Rin introduced him to the poppy tea. Kagome suggest Cannabis herb for night terrors and keep Rin's head level. Setting the tray down she returned her attention back to Kagome, as she sipped her tea taking in the sweet aroma Of lavender, clove and lemon balm clear her keen senses.

Rin raised a brow when Kagome choked "Rin! have you forgotten?" looking from her own tea. She tilted her head to the right which made her soft locks sway to with it. Eyes big in confusion "Sesshomaru-sama comes for your decision Tonight at midnight" Kagome said setting her tea down. And began to served warm bowls of Miso soup, aroma warming the house the with smells of green onions and tofu, "Oh my, It seems that I have forgotten" she sighed "Sesshomaru-sama" Looking to the window she picked up the silver pipe and packed the bowl and lit it with a hemp string she wove. The room filled with the familiar musty scent the mixed with aroma of the teas in her room. lost in thought she heard Kagome clear her throat "Will you go with him" she heard the waver in her voice. Taking one more long drag from her pipe she stood, looking at her mentor, she walked forward. "Of course I will, if it is aloud." He said flatly, and as if it was cued kagome lunged to Rin, clutching to her waist. Sighing, Rin wrapped her free hand around her waist fingering the black onyx tails that hung in her ponytails. "You know I'll be able to return with Ah-Un by my side" she was returned with a heavy sob. "Rin, You know I will kill him if he denies your existence." Grumbling, laying down, high from milk poppy relaxing his Daemon needs. "Come Kagome, I'm not very hungry now, let's reminisce on the way to the shrine." Looking behind her while she guided herself and Kagome out the house "Keep away from the poppy tea, to much of it will kill you Inuyasha-sama" "Kagome, be safe working!" he yelled on there leave.

The last five years has brought many struggles for Rin, sense being Damned. Kagome and Inuyasha had to have her live with them for two months because of night terrors that would invoke her to telepathy move items of the hut or make homes shake four hours of screaming. Kagome and Kade-sama had to drill meditation and spiritual blocking to control her spiritual energy. But, what made her bond with this village was Kagome and Inuyasha. Purification training and self-defense training earned trust of Rin. As Rin passed Villagers, most stared in disgust or of accusing glares, children usually stopped and stared or was tucked into the hip of their concerned mother. Rin became partly secluded from the Village. Many people believe that she is cursed, rumors of her sudden appearance and rapid spiritual growth left with whatever superstition of the common human, which became use to over time.

As Kagome and she passed the rice fields high crisp morning air warming the autumn air, Rin looked over the shadows of rice. Another thing that identified that she was damned, little messenger demons. Only visible to those who are damned, dead, or holder of Tenseiga. Messengers have always been around it wasn't until she was awakened that she noticed that they traveled everywhere, she found after time, that if her mind wondered, she would see shadows morph into little demons would dance, and run around her ankles to get her attention on the next passing on spirit . A small laugh escaped her lips, in her own way she enjoyed the little nuisances. When she first could see them regularly the messengers use to scare her, they're little deformed moss green creatures that big rocked yellow eyes that stared at all cost only to blink if it has message of the dead. There were only downed in rags that showed there purpose, to be herd and not seen. Equipped with a small scythe only to be used to extract fragile souls from their corps. Messengers enjoyed singing she found; only because of doing chores around the shrine that they chose to stop their bustling to watch. Like they take a break from death for a moment of a melody. They are picky little buggers though, many times she found messengers dumping the baskets of screeching voices of by passing hyming women. "

Rin-chan.. are you seeing them again?" Kagome asked as her Onyx hair has smoothed out to a pin straight ponytail tied with her hand made paper braid, that floated steadily with small gust of wind. Sighing Rin retreated her third eye to a close, so she could look at her companion. "Yes, but nothing to prudent" she replied, Rin also found that if the messengers were fidgeting there was probability of a mass destruction was happening, due to so many deaths. Thankfully, the last year has been quite, honestly the village seem to prosper more than it has other years she's been here. Stopping at foot of the step of the shrine it's red oak Tori rose high in Inuyasha forest, the stoned steps climbed to its white Thasos's marble platform that bared cherry wood and oak Temple that surrounded the sacred tree and bones eaters well. Japanese maples accent it's land, "Kagome, your shrine has brought much prosperity to this Village." Rin stated as she grabbed the prepared bucket of water, setting it front of her and the steps she and Kagome knelt down bowed their heads, and prayed. "Kami, may you protect the souls of this shrine, prosper, and grow. May love guide this village to prosperity, Blessed this water may it keep those who may wish harm on us, past it to the lands of East and land in the roots of the south. may ye harm none but purified into rich love. if it pleases ye, so mote it be, and blessed be" sealing it with hand seals and tipping their slender fingers into the water lavender and silver wisp's glowed then settled it former color.

"Rin, I've been wondering...pendant, is that the source of your power?" she said standing. Looking from the bucket, to her mentor. Rin pulled the glass tear drop pendent from the folds of Kimono the small lavender glow always stayed since she found it within her tree studying it. Many times she thought it was true, but it wasn't. Her power was brought forth for the simple fact that she wasn't technically human. Damned Souls power were drawn from raw energy of the Earth, for survival of the damned. It was imprudent for the damned, being hunted for their sheer existence from both human and Daemon alike. A human soul unable to die wasn't supposed to exist as well very rare... noticing she zoned out in though she replied "No, it's not this is the essence of mother and father... it's more or less a protection charm or weapon." dropping the teardrop to hang again she stood pulling the pale of water up with her. "Interesting... well I must be off the sweep the grounds and clean shrine. Enjoy, you're last day here love. I'm sure the spirits will miss you" the miko yelled behind her waving.

Turning she looked out the entrance of Inuyasha forest taking big breath in closing her eyes, she breathed out. Constraining on her breathing she began to open her feet chakra to her root chakra, she felt her body draw in the raw energy of the Earth. She breathed until her third eye chakra swelled ripe with mint green glow. Opening her eyes she found two dozen messengers awaiting for their performance. Looking threw her third eye she found beautiful the smells of grass, ferns, and crops filled the air with potency. Colors of autumn glowed in hues of green, red and yellows. Of course, interrupted by speakers of pinks, yellows, red, and blue of the energies of earth's creatures. Her slender fingers wrapped around the hilt of the wooden ladle, dipping it in the blessed water.

The lavender and silver blue liquid glowed once more, threw her sight, she raised her left hand that held the ladle full of water, and began her dance. Twirling right she raised the ladle above her head to let the sparkles of the blessed water spin around her. As she Twirled, messengers danced about her, they enjoyed her presence, as though lonely from centuries of spiritual labors of the dead. Giggling while reaching to her left for another ladle full, as she twirled her Susoyoke flowed with the wind of her dance. Sighing and she began to sing to with her dance.

(Fukai Mori by Do As Infinity... I've always cold see Rin sing this p.s. isn't own) "There must still be the soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere In the deep deep of the forest lying among the trees People who are too tired they just don't look around, any farther They disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place Could we still have seen if we were there? Could we have seen it if it were little? Go on with our lives and lose those things behind. Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless. We want to live our lives, until we find a way. Searching for the light for eternity. Things are passing and changing and moving around, But the colors of the sky, Still remain the same, as we used to know, Every single day. We are running so free now, ignoring the risk The limits that we had. Leave our fears behind, take another chance. Our souls will live again. If we could catch the rhythm of time, we could probably fly so high. Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind. Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless. We want to live our lives, until we find a way. Searching for the light for eternity Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind. Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless. We want to live our lives, until we find a way. Searching for the light for eternity..." When she ended the song her dance ended. Looking to the sky she realized that it was time to cleanse the graves of those souls that have been lost or being pestered by diseased demons. She begins with those from the fire, although damned she felt guilt for those lives that she incoherently killed. Kneeling she began to pray.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Wait for me!" The little two foot imp cried as he struggled keep hold of his staff of two heads. Sesshomaru stood off the snow covered cliff, silver locks carried with the crisp winds of the west, his thick white sashinuki hakama that was embroider red Cherry blossoms, glided in the winds drift. "Sesshomaru-sama, it been so long since ye last seen the human. Are you sure she'll remember? She is only human" Jaken stated as he propped his staff in-between his arms as crossed his arm into his dark brown cotton clothed sashinuki hakama. Glaring down to his green toad companion, with gold ember eyes, his silver browns fractionally dipping in disapproval "You doubt this, Lord Sesshomaru?" his velvet voice caring threw the wind.

Realizing his mistake. Jaken comically, fell to his face submissively cowering. "F-forgive me mi lord. I would never disgrace you with which thoughts!" Dismissing his companions foolish actions, Sesshomaru returned his attention to the snow cliffs that sparkled rainbows of light from the sun bearing on it. "Rin..." Simple word that brought memories of a small human, that was to curious of the word for her own good. An Innocent smile crept into his memory, and with the thought fresh in his mind. "Jaken were leaving." And with a jump into the air Sesshomaru and Jaken was soaring thru the clouds of the western sky. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru breathed in the deep smell of due. Away from the smells of both demons and humans alike made him lacks slightly to enjoy the gust of wind that hummed in-between his ears and silver locks. He felt a tug on his fur, glancing back he found Jaken burying his face deeper into mane of his white fur obviously terrified at the chance of being kicked off. Pulling from under his fold of his Kimono a small silver whistle that was embroider with flames and spirals. Blowing thru the small instrument which produced a high sweet melody. The dog Daemon found found it commonly irritating at its pitch for his ears twitched to the pulse's of the whistles tune.

Tucking it back in-between his fold he waited, a few moments later, a rawer echoed through thick blankets of clouds that flashed electric blue lightning. Shifting to his right, Sesshomaru flicked the Imp up to the sky disregarding him from his flight. "L-L- Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" the Imp yelled tears beading from the corners of his eyes. His pleads were interrupted when a tug from his kimono was griped up by talons. Looking to his left Jaken's big toad eye bright in delight "Ah-Un! you saved me!" Jake cried happily. The two headed dragon un-muzzled replied with a happy growl. Ah turned his head and plopped the Imp Daemon on his back. "Ah-Un we head to Rin." Words of the twin dragon's former companion name; he jumped higher and made haste to their destination, with the protested screams of Jaken who held for dear life to makeshift saddle of his Maine. Sesshomaru watch with mild amusement "Rin… The sheer Sound of your name excite even demons." He thought to himself looking down Sesshomaru studied the trees fade into hues of orange, red, and yellow. The faint view of the human village stretched into view his nose twitched in irritation of the familiar smell of his half-brother.

Descending closer to human view he followed the half-demon's scent, ah-un followed close behind calming his enthusiasm, knowing Humans we still not familiar nor keen to the sight of daemons. Sesshomaru ignored the insect whispers that buzzed through his elven ears, and land to the foot of the plethora old Japanese Oak, "she still secluded herself away from the village" Sesshomaru thought absent mindedly as he stepped forward, He paused. Narrowing his gold embers in suspicion 'These trees...they feel' raising his hand to the base of the trunk, fingering it, he scraped the trunk with his claw. The slice of the trunk showed it's core, the thing that became peculiar was that, silver spider like webs, wove itself together as if it was stitching itself back together. If it wasn't for his Daemon sight he wouldn't have noticed. 'Interesting…' "What is it my Lord?" Jaken asked returning when his Lord was not in front of him. "Jaken, it seems you can not sense it" he pointed factually "that means lower demons nor humans can sense it" he thought to himself. Dismissing the thought he continued forward through the row of trees red leaves fell around him, looking above him he realized that his sense became lacks due to an unknown energy. 'Could the mutt's Miko put a barrier up? But for what reason' his thoughts were interrupted the small growl of Inuyasha "So you've finally came?" Sesshomaru focused on the slouched half-brother his dog like ears were pressed down in relaxation.

The top of his scarlet sashinuki hakama was folded down around him as he breathed in the cool air his biceps and abdomen flexing with every breath "Inuyasha have you've gotten so lazy?" Sesshomaru-sama started with lace of ice. The Western Demon Lord would have struck him if it wasn't for this barrier. Inuyasha snickered "You couldn't fight in here even if our father tried to break it." Raising his brow with this information, before he could press for information. Inuyasha opened his golden eye's to reveal deluded pupils. "Calm yourself, She's more than likely sensed you by now. You might as well sit." Inuyasha sighed "How dare you insult Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken exclaimed Inuyasha smirked and retorted "More rights than you. Believe it or not; I don't hate him" Inuyasha sleard. "Inuyasha you've become soft. Have Humans made you weak?" Sesshomaru questioned, no curiosity intended more or less a rhetorical question. Growling slightly Inuyasha glared. "Firstly, I'm medicated by your little princess. Secondly, fighting is not my priority. My family is; I have wife, a crazy Little boy and newborn girl to look after. I have a legacy to protect now Sesshomaru-sama…" huffing and standing up while shaking off the sleep in his eyes. Sesshomaru raised a single silver brow, saying nothing of approval but it lingered in the air, halting all thought the wind shifted west. 'Her scent' for some unfathomable reason he hadn't picked her lilac and rain sent, "Odd.. there something" laughing interrupted his thoughts, the soft giggling sound wisped by his ears, unlike the familiar laughter of the Miko's that made his ear twitch from it vibration. Speaking of which he noticed he couldn't hear the common human movement about the village. "Hey, sweetheart, it's time for us to take our lead. By pipsqueak, major jackass is here for you" Inuyasha stated in the shadow of the forest. He heard the ruffle of hugs exchanged and whispered promises of the soft lavender voice. Sesshomaru sat down with his knee bent holding his left arm and his right relaxed within his lap. Faintly he felt the hum of tensuga and beasuka as if they sang of her return.

They at first stared at each other Sesshomaru, taking in her now mature and angled face her cheeks glowed soft pink that complemented her snow powdered skin her buttoned nose complemented her chocolate brown eyes and thick long lashes that fanned low due her low glance, a sign of respect in the eyes of the Western Lord. The soft wind lifted her ash brown waves that framed her priestess Kimono, showed her mature curves she now reached to just under Sesshomaru shoulder her ample breasts hid the thick fold of her kimono, her medium size torso curved into wide hips.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin began almost at a loss of what to do. Her human instinct to run to him and embrace her lord conflicted her damned instinct to remain distant and aloof. To distract her thoughts Jaken interrupted her thoughts by his annoying cough "Rin-chan you have grown beautifully!" He exclaimed tearing. Walking to her old friend she knelt smiling wide her dimples framing her cheeks sweetly. "Jaken-sama it's been far too long" she said embracing the toad into a soft hug over her shoulder, which caused a red hue to come to the green toads face. Ah nuzzled her cheek while Un nipped at her braid which caused a soft giggle to bubble from her chest. Sesshomaru watched almost lost on what to do, her features has changed all together but so did her mannerisms. Instead of her firecracker energy, it was replaced by a calming cool that seemed to slow everything around her.

"Rin…" he spoke inaudibly. Rin raised her head from her longtime friends to sound if her name. Smiling sweetly, Rin felt the patterning of her heart, an emotion that she hasn't felt since she was a child. 'Odd' she thought 'Tensuga and Beasuka' her third eye raised to her human eyes once more. She saw the wisps of white silver hairs that blended and danced with gold orbs of light the waved off energy of dominance and peace 'a perfect yin, yang… as to be expected from my great lord" Caring her chocolate opals from the twin swords, To his long elegant clawed fingers that relaxed within his lap his white sashinuki hakama that was detailed with red Cherry blossoms which been his elaborate uniform since before her existence she was sure of. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama! It's been too long" She stated as she glided to kneel next to him on the porch of her hut. She studied his features his golden canine orbs that bore into hers chocolate ones.

His flawless pointed chin, showed off his sculpted neck that only peaked to his muscular chest. His soft lips we're pressed into its regular thin line. His elegant pointed nose complemented his soft silver long lashes. Three magenta bold lines framed his checks, Rin raised her gaze to the crescent Navy blue moon, she saw a cool blue Aura radiating from it. Her studying was interrupted by her Lords cool velvet voice "Are ye mute once more, Rin?" He question in sarcasm. Giggling Rin raised her hand to her mouth "No, my Lord. Quite honestly, I'm at a loss of what to say." Dismissing her distraction, she stood her white Susoyoke gliding with her movement. Rin began to fold her sleeves properly back into place, a nervous habit she found herself doing over there years. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Master Jaken-sama would you like to join me for tea?" She said shifting her small fingers to her twist. "Pft, such human taste wouldn't pleasure my taste girl." Jaken squawked in the background, "Master Jaken-sama I'm quite skilled in demon teas. Come" she threw over her shoulder.

Lord Sesshomaru, tilted his head in question becoming tired of the ominous feeling the surrounded his Rin. He stood to followed her through the hut sliding doors "Rin, you've decided to become a Miko." He stated plainly, as he watched the ends of Rin locks flow behind her feet of her Andon-bakama. Noting the rose gold comb he gifted her with a satisfied nod. "Yes, Kagome-chan said that my chakra levels have reached an acceptable amount." Sesshomaru watched as the young miko reached down to pick up the Flint and iron to start a fire. Sparks flickered to life the wood crackled into embers. Pulling a jar from her cabinet she began to crush her ingredients into a powder fine enough to dissolve one in hot water. "For what reason has kagome set a barrier around this hut" Sesshomaru finally asked finding no obvious reasons. He heard a sigh escape the petite lips of his ward, he sat with his back cornered to the door. Rin turned holding a koi fish painted stone bowl held held her choice of crushed herbs for a Jaken and himself. Kneeling she pulled the box which the cast iron tea cups. "Kagome-chan did not places the barrier. This Rin did" the placement of word impressed the western Lord, she held herself with pride in her work in which he slightly showed approved with a small grin. 'Such power from a young human is surely impossible.'

Rin raised her gaze to her Lord whose gaze pressed for more information. "Such power for such a young human is impossible! Miko's who trained their entire lives still can't a barrier that strong" Jaken ranted as he tucked his three toad like fingers into the folds of his brown sashinuki hakama. She lifted her hand to grab the ladle, spooning out two cups of tea she began to mix the herbs she continued her explanation carefully "Five years ago, an unexplained fire caused many casualties. I was carried by Inuyasha to safety, when the Village found that originated from my home, they became frightened…" noting to keep the fact that she was damned out of her explanation. Rin rose her left hand which held Sesshomaru-sama tea with right underneath, Rin deeply bowed and offering Sesshomaru the respectable beverage. Raising his hand Sesshomaru accepted with a small nod of gratitude, Rin returned his attention to Jaken when she handed Jaken tea she bow only fractionally to show Sesshomaru's higher ranking power over her household, Jaken joked in milled amusement "you've become well with you mannerisms Rin-chan, as to be expected of the great Lord Sesshomaru-sama Ward" he said taking the small cast iron cup to which Jaken realized it fitted in his hands much bigger than Sesshomaru-sama and Rin's hands. Rin continued her explanation "Humans, I found are seemly weak creatures, who are fast to past judgment of superstitions. In short, the Village believes that I have become an omen of misfortune. Soon after Inuyasha, and kohaku, rebuilt my hut, I planted each tree with a pray of peace and protection… I found that the trees grew fast due to the amount of energy I put into it. So these old trees are actually five years old" she finished as she fingered the lavender teardrop. Lord Sesshomaru rested his gaze open his now unfamiliar ward, 'so, I left her just to be scrutinized' he thought dismissing ironic humor. Jaken already downing his tea he noted that he became slump raising his thin silver brow, lifting the tea closer his mouth he sipped he took in the warm milk of poppy, lavender, clove and honey. "Milk of the poppy is an uncommon ingredient for human knowledge." He stated factually taking another satisfied sip. Rin giggled, he watched as she clean a prepared a fresh cup for herself. "Inuyasha, has become more stressed with no real challenge in the last eight years. I really did it to see if it would kill him." She said half way laughing while she folder her hands into her Susoyoke. Sesshomaru raised his brown visibly questioningly "Oh, he said some ridiculous thing about me not being skilled in disarming" Rin finished. Sesshomaru felt his body relaxed his posture laid back, and eyes diluted due to the milk of the poppy. "Disarming? You, became familiar with self-defense" He questioned as he lifted gracefully tipped his tea back, covering her hand with the other, she nodded her head lightly.

Rin, turned her head over to gaze to the leaves of red and orange, a habit of when she was thinking 'I should be truthful… but how to explain?" she thought faintly, biting the bottom of her pastel soft lips. Eyes brightening she turn her gaze back to her Lord. "It was necessary we as humans live in a dangerous world. Both Human and Daemon alike as well being bored with nothing better to do. Girly chores and duties are a dry passing time of humans there is no thrill in it." Rin stood holding box of herbs "You came early My Lord. I expected you at a later time." She said redirecting the conversation from the topic that she wanted to avoid 'It's not time he must understand before he learns, though wise in years he can be quite implosive' She thought to herself grimly "Do you mind if have time to pack and change into more suited attire?" she said placing her box in the china cabinet. "Of course, there is much time left before we take leave." Sesshomaru replied 'why do I feel as though she's not telling the full truth…' he thought as he continued to sip from his tea. He felt the posture of his body relax shoulder slumping unwilling. He looked out the white willow tree "Such a rare thing… a white willow tree." Closing his eyes he concentrated harder on his senses trying to reach outside of the barrier, but it continued bounce him back into the small hut drowning him deeper into the green glow sea of trees. "It won't work my Lord, many years of meditating brought this barrier strength. It will be gone soon" Rin stated as she emerged from the back room of her hut she wore a red magenta yukata endowed with white, red and orange maple leaves that was held together by at gold obi embroider with royal blue and white design tied to the back of her she wore black shoes that was a like her lords; it was better use than sandals. "You test this Sesshomaru?" He raised his brow eyes diluted from his high and amusement of a challenge. "Its unnecessary for you to my Lord I'm taking the barrios down soon. There no point in exhausting ourselves before having any real fun." She teased. "Rin… that color becomes you greatly." He said his voice heavy with an emotion that he wasn't familiar with until now.

Dismissing the thought he finished his tea and growled slightly in dismissal to her comment of innuendos. She strode over to the door of her hut where Ah-Un lade 'he must have fell asleep to the pressure of my barrior.' She thought absent mindedly "Kohku-san, it's been far too long…" She said softly although most time she didn't know how to voice her tone she normal felt nothing of remorse, sorrow, hope, empathy or any other human emotion. Most of the time she mimicked what other humans expressions and tone of voice to get an in general idea what to feel so that she wasn't so off putting to other that she did talk to. Kohku what the one that suggested the idea when he got wind of the struggles that she going through, he dropped everything to help her. Night terrors, training, defending her against villagers. She understood that his emotions would get the best of him when he found out the news of her leaving. He was mad, no he was furious she could feel the pressure of it crawl her back, along with the irritation of her lords. Sighing she opened her door to a huffing half man who now reached just above Rin's head he was clad with a five o'clock shadow chocolate brown eyes that were crunched down strained from the pressure of her energy "Rin… why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" He huffed he looked as though he ran half way across the village. "Quite honestly, I had forgotten the days and years escaped me. Are you upset with me?" She stated monotone. Sesshomaru tilted his head listing to the conversation 'She is not wavered by any concern for the outcome of this conversation it seems.' Continuing to listen he waited for her. "Of course I'm upset! Can you not see my face hear my voice! My best friend is leaving without a word!" Kohaku voice wavered and shook and yet Rin seemed to be unnerved. "I will be returning twice a month to see Kagome, Sango and the rest of everyone else. There is nothing to worry about." She cut off 'I wish I could understand what he was feeling, or understand why he is so angry it's not like he's home all the time.' Rin thought to herself her thoughts were interrupted "Is he here now?" Rin felt the irritation in her spine heighten to her neck. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru is here, do you wish to speak to him?" Rin replied dryly. Brushing past her shoulder kohaku entered the small hut, unnerved by his intense presence due to their past history. "Did she tell you?" he demanded he body shook from the strain put on his body from her energy. Sesshomaru merely glanced at him then to his young ward. "God damn it Sesshomaru did" His sentence was cut off like glass breaking he was on the ground, choking on his tongue shaking. "kohaku it is time to take your leave…" Rin said sternly. Sesshomaru looked to his wared in confusion trying understand why this man folded the way that he did. "fine but you need to tell him." Gasping for air he stood trying comprehend where his direction to go was. Rin knew better then to try and help him, it would have hurt his pride. Rin Watched a kohaku left threw the trees of her Eden. "Rin, what are you hiding from this Sesshomaru?" dismissing the episode of kohaku Sesshomaru had no care what happened to him, and figured its reparations of getting to aggressing within the confines of the forest. Rin continued to look towards the exit of her home her eyes softening in thought of what to say. 'I don't know how to explain to one such as my lord' she thought as she reached to one of her twists and began to play with the trail end of it.

"I cannot explain but it shall revile itself tonight at full moon… I promise" Rin said softly.


End file.
